15 years is a bit too long
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: Aang and Katara broke up shortly after the war. Then they didn't see each other for a long time. Just after 15 years Aang realized that she is only woman for him. When he found her, he didn't expect her to be married to Zuko and has three children. He doesn't know what to do. But he knows something, that Katara won't leave her family. Zutara. One-sided Kataang.


Sorry for being short. Next chapters will be longer. And on story picture you can see Katara and Zuko's children. :)

In the blue sky above the Fire nation, there was something ... odd. Something ... soft. Something that was not a cloud. It was a flying bison, Appa. And on it was a man of 30 years with a bald head with an arrow. Although he looked like an adult, in the heart he was still a child. Avatar Aang smiled. "Oh, Katara. It's been 15 years since I saw you. So beautiful ..." He closed his eyes and began to think about his first love. She will still be beautiful. His bison landed on the grass near the palace. People immediately gathered around him. "Thank you, thank you." Aang said, still thinking. "Excuse me, I need to speak with the Fire Lord." He ran quickly just how airbender can do. He entered the palace. Guardians of course let him. He planned to talk to Zuko. If Katara remained in the Fire nation, Zuko sure knows where she is. He was walking through the long corridors, for so long. He almost gave up. When he turned, he accidentally collided with someone. "Ouuucch." He whined.

"My deepest apologies, are you all right, sir?" He heard a woman's voice. For some reason, that voice was somehow familiar to him. He shook his head and looked at who he ran. It was a girl. Not older than 14 years. She was wearing an elegant gown of Fire nation. Perhaps the daughter of some nobleman. But then he looked a little better. She had long black hair with two locks forward with red rubbers. Her skin was pale like all the people in Fire nation. Her eyes were the color of golden sapphire but huge and baby-like. She terribly reminded him of someone. And her face, it was also very well known. But then he realized. In her hair was a crown of Fire nation. Of course! It must be Zuko's daughter! But wait, why she reminds him on somebody else besides Zuko?

"I ... I'm fine. Nothing to worry aobut." Aang replied.

"You're the Avatar." But in her voice he did not recognize a joy like in all the people when they see Avatar. She was standing elegant and stiffly.

"Yes. You're a princess is not it?"

"I am." She said simply.

"Sapphire!" They heard a voice. Suddenly behind the girl created a woman. Aang did not need a moment to realize that it was Katara. She was dressed in uniform of the Fire nation. Her brown hair and blue eyes were exactly the same as he remembers. He was right. She is still beautiful. Although she was close to forties. "Aang!" She cried and quickly embraced him. He wanted this moment would last forever. But it did not. After a few seconds she let him. "Oh! How good to see you! The way you've grown up!" She laughed.

"Also you, Katara." He said.

"Sapphire, please go see if Kya finished her lessons. I want to spend some time with Aang."

"Of course, Mom." The girl said and went away. _Wait, mom?! This can't be!_ Aang screamed in his head. Because of that the girl was so familiar to him. That's Katara and Zuko's daughter! Wait, Katara and Zuko's!? When the hell that have hapend!? She seemed like she was 14 or 15. That means that she was born in the same year when Katara and Aang broke up. That means that Katara immediately had to jump in the bed with another man and become pregnant. Perfect! Just perfect!

"Come on!" Katara shouted. "We have a lot of things to talk about."

* * *

After a few minutes Aang found himself in a comfortable room of the Fire nation. He sat on a comfortable pillow on the floor in front the small table and Katara was across him. Everywhere were pictures of the fire and the whole room was red. "Servants, bring the best food for me and Avatar." Katara said. "Well ... What's new with you? I have not seen you for more than 14 years."

"You know ... Avatar things. Saving the world, the fight against villains ... But it seems to me that you have a lot more to talk about. So ... You and Zuko, huh?"

"Y-yes." She muttered.

"And ... That girl from a little while ago, what was her name?"

"Sapphire."

"Yes, that. Your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Do you have more children?"

"A-ha. Younger son and younger daughter."

"What are their names?"

"Lu Ten and Kya. After Zuko's cousin and my mother."

"Nice name." Aang muttered, apparently not satisfied with the situation. "Do you hear anything from Sokka?" He asked, didn't want to listen about Katara's childern with Zuko. How nice benders they are and how they are pretty like their parents.

"Oh, yeah, he and Suki are really happy."

"Did you find anyone special?"

"No." He said simply. "I haven't time. I'm 'The Avatar.'"

"Wow, you really had changed."

"Mom!" They heard a little voice behind them. In the room entered the girl with brown hair, blue eyes and dark skin. She looked almost exactly like Katara when he met her. Only this girl had that little evil smile on her face that she had to inherited of Zuko. And although her eyes were blue, they weren't huge like Katara's. Just normal fire nation small eyes. Behind her a boy about the same age ran to her, trying to catch his sister. He also had dark skin and brown hair. But a small golden eyes.

"Kya, Lu Ten, meet my friend Aang, the one I talked you about few times." Katara said.

"I'm glad." Her son said to him.

"Also." Aang said and looked at him. But immediately looked away because he saw Zuko's eyes. Zuko. The friend who betrayed him marring the girl he loved. He knew Aang loved Katara. He knew it very well. Actually, he was the one who told him to let Katara go. To don't run for her because she doesn't love him the same way. And he trusted him! He has told him so because he loved her too! "So... Kids, are you benders?" He asked.

"Yup. I'm firebender." Lu Ten said.

"And I'm waterbender and I have healing skills." Kya said, proud she is the same as her mother.

"You do look very much like your parents." Aang barely told them. "Really, really, really do. I can't see one thing that doesn't reminds me of them."

"Wow," Kya said. "Mum told us you are childish and I thought you won't be so formal."

"Kya!" Lu Ten shouted. "That's not the way you talk to people!"

"I can talk whatever I want to."

"Yup." Aang said. "Little Zuko. And... How old are you?"

"I..." Lu Ten started, but Kya interrupted him. "I'm 10, he's 11 and Saphh is 14."

"Cooooll." Aang tried to be cool, he truly did. But he couldn't. In that moment, the big door opened and all in the room looked there. There was Zuko. _Oh, yeah._ Aang thought. His _'friend'. Yeah some friends, some friend who married the girl who should marry him. Him! Not Zuko! This is completely wrong._ Behind him he saw his daughter. She was standing and looking exactly like him. Except eyes, they were gold like his but were huge like her mom's. Around her neck he saw the water tribe necklace. Katara's mother necklace. He couldn't believe Katara gave up something so precious to her. "Aang." Zuko said.

"Oh, Zuzu, you don't have to be so formal always, just hug him!" Katara shouted.

Aang flew to him and they hugged each other and quickly let go of each other. It seemed that they both knew what is going on with Katara. "It's good to see you, Aang."

"And it's good to see you too, Zuko."

"For how long will you stay here?" Zuko asked, hoping that Aang won't stay for a while.

"I don't know. cca week or two. The world is in peace for this time and I have decided to take a break."

"That's awesome!" Katara said with a big smile. "We'll get the huge room!"

"Wow, Katara you know me, I'm simple. I don't need the big room, I can sleep in the barn on Appa."

"Oh, um... Yeah. How could I possibly forget that? Okay. Sleep where is the most comfortable to you."

"I do appreciate that. And now, I'm hungry! When the food will come?"

* * *

A few minutes later, the food came. Aang of course didn't want to eat meat although everyone did. He was talking to both Katara and Zuko who were sitting across to him. They were talking about politics, saving the world, some enemies, colonies... Katara was the only one who was laughing, okay, the only one who was laughing for a real. Aang just frowned when she giggled on one of his jokes. But that wasn't funny even to him, nor Katara and Zuko's children. ' _That firebender freak is surely cuddling her legs. And something between them. Yuck! How dare he!?_ ' Aang though he was going to vomit. "I'm done." Kya said.

"Okay. Go to your room, prepare for a sleep and I'll be there soon." Katara told her daughter and Kya went away.

"So, mister Avatar, what was your last mission?" Saphhire asked.

Aang didn't want to answer to that... That... Little version of Zuko with Katara's shape of eyes. But he had to. "To solve some problems with Earth Kingdom colonies. Nothing special."

"What problems?" She asked.

"Saphhire." Zuko said strictly. "Don't bother the man."

"Yeah." Katara agreed. "Sorry, Aang. She just loves politic."

"Like both of you." Aang said. "Just, you didn't like it too much when you were 14. You were saving the world."

Katara blushed. "I should go to Kya. Lu Ten, you also should go in the bed."

"Yes, mom." He said and the two went away.

"I also should go to sleep." Aang said and yawned fake and set up. "Good night." He wasn't going to sleep, he was going to talk with Katara alone. He was walking through the long corridors following her. He thought he lost her when suddenly he heard her voice coming from one of the rooms. He couldn't recognize about what she was talking. He came close to one room which doors were half open. "... And that's how Daddy saved Mommy from pirates." He heard Katara's voice finishing the story. What!? Really! _'And that's how Daddy saved Mommy from pirates! Yeah, right! He tied her to the tree! How romantic. Okay, maybe they used it in one of their sexual games or something but that's not a point!_ ' He thought. "I know you love me, Katara. You just have to accept it."

Sorry for being short. Next chapters will be longer. And on story picture you can see Katara and Zuko's children. :)


End file.
